Texting
by Be My Master
Summary: Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are texting eachother! AU, so phone's are alowed at Hogwarts. They have an odd conversation and Albus tells something in the end that will shock Scorpius! AlxScor, don't like, don't read!


Albus: Hey, Scor, can you bring some food down to the common room?

Scor: why?

Albus: because I'm hungry. And so is everyone else.

Scor: get off your lazy arse and come get it yourself!

Albus: fine. But you owe me a solid.

Scor: … a what?

Albus: you have to do me a favour later.

Scor: what? No I don't! You getting your own food is not doing me a favour!

Albus: oh never mind, Malfoy.

Scor: Potter, you can't really be mad.

Scor: Potter?

Scor: Al?

Scor: Albus?

Scor: … Honey?

Scor: Babe, you can't really be mad at me, can you?

Scor: Albus?

Albus: Sorry, I dropped my phone behind the couch and I couldn't reach it.

Scor: YOU BLOODY IDIOT! YOU STUPID BLOODY FUCKING IDIOT!

Albus: WHAT?

Scor: I thought you were really mad at me! I thought you hated me! I don't know why I even care anymore!

Albus: Scorpius, calm down! I didn't mean to scare you!

Scor: well, you did! I thought that maybe something horrible had happened to you or you hated me or you were eaten alive by the giant squid or you had just completely lost it and chucked your phone at the wall like last year! I was so

Scor: worried!

Albus: I'm sorry, baby, don't be mad, please. Come down to the common room and let's talk.

Scor: I'm detention with professor Trelawney. I can't leave right now, I shouldn't even be texting. You're supposed to be here too.

Albus: oh, that was today? Well, I'll go tomorrow.

Scor: okay. It's over now so I'll be down in a bit.

Albus: hey, Scor?

Scor: yeah?

Albus: can you bring some food down?

Scor: GET IT YOURSELF YOU LAZY ARES! I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!

Albus: I was just joking. Wanna meet in the RoR and have a romantic dinner?

Scor: sorry, I have a lot of homework.

Albus: how about tomorrow night?

Scor: depends.

Albus: on what?

Scor: whether you scream tonight or not.

Albus: slut.

Scor: you know you like it. I'm on top tonight.

Albus: okay. In our room or RoR? Or some other place?

Scor: in our room. It's only us and that annoying painting.

Albus: okey dokey.

Scor: how did you get into Slytherin?

Albus: the hat sorted me into Slytherin. It said something about being my father's dark side. I dunno.

Scor: your father's dark side?

Albus: yup. He said that I had my dad's dark intensions and that the part of the dark lord that had stayed in my dad after my dad did the whole "I'm dead, now I'm

Albus: not," was pasted on to me. And he said I should stay away from old Voldies grave in case I begin to plan to take over the world and if I do

Albus: I should go and tell the head mistress. And shut myself in my room until the thoughts go away. And I can talk to snacks.

Scor: snacks? You can talk to snacks? Wow. You can talk to food?

Albus: I meant I can talk to snakes, bumdshit.

Scor: at least I can spell dumb shit, dumb shit.

Albus: I DIDN'T GO TO A MUGGLE SCHOOL AND LEARN SPELLING AND GRAMMER!

Scor: neither did I, but I'm still better at it then you.

Albus: I know….

(A/N: this is "going under" by Evanescence, I had nothing else to type so I made them sending lyrics back and forth)

Scor: now I will tell you what I've done for you.

Albus: fifteen thousand tears I've cried.

Scor: screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you.

Scor: and you still won't hear me.

Albus: going under

Scor: don't want your hand this time

Albus: I'll save myself

Scor: maybe I'll wake up for once

Albus: not tormented daily defeated by you,

Scor: but when I thought id reached the bottom

Albus: I don't know the rest.

Scor: S'okay.

Albus: hey, Scor?

Scor: yeah?

Albus: I love you.

Albus: I love you (A/N: do you sometimes resent messages after a while if your friend doesn't reply? My friends do that a lot)

Albus: Scor?

Albus: SCOR?

Albus: did I say something wrong?

Albus: Scorpius?

Albus looked at his phone one last time before being glomp hugged. Scorpius, his silver blond hair askew, threw his arms around Albus's neck. Albus, bewildered, wrapped his arms around Scor's waist and held him close.

"What's wrong?" Al asked, thinking Scorpius was crying.

Scor looked up at him, his eyes brimming with tears. But he was smiling. He went up on his toes and placed a kiss on Al's lips, sending waves of warmth through Albus's body.

He pulled away and whispered in Al's ear. "I love you, too."


End file.
